Retos y galletas
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Desde que tenía cinco años, Sakura sufría una obsesión demasiado seria por derrotar a Itachi Uchiha. A él solo le gustaba ver su cara.


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Retos y galletas._

_By: Miss Choco-chips._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que tenía cinco años, Sakura sufría una obseción demasiado seria por derrotar a Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke y Naruto, sus mejores amigos, creían que este... problema, había inciado a sus siete años, cuándo el joven de pelo negro entró al conservatorio donde la peli rosa aprendía piano, demostrando que el título de prodigio tenía fundamentos. Nada mas lejos de la verdad.

La niña hechaba chispas y se cambió de escuela muscial, esperando con eso dejar de preocuparse del chico. Por mala fortuna, Mikoto Uchiha tuvo la "brillante" idea de que su retoño debía ir al mismo lugar que la oji jade, argumentando una mejor calidad de enseñanza y quien sabe que mas.

Eso fue cómo desatar a la bestia. Durante los próximos cuatro años, se la pasó tratando sin descanso de vencerle en algo, lo que fuera. Lo retaba a concursos de deporte, intelectuales, culturales... cualquier cosa era apta para tener un duelo.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por la obsesión de la niña de superar al joven de quince (¡Una niña de once no tendría que tener una adicción mas que a los dulces!), por lo que decidieron cortar por lo sano: obligándola a enfrentarse cara a cara con "el enemigo", en el territorio de este. Quizás viendo a la fiera en su habitat natural la hiciera percatarse de que era un ser humano cómo cualquier otro -casi- y lograra hacerla desistir.

Mala idea. Desde que la peli rosa puso un pie en la mansión Uchiha, se la pasó retando a Itachi a distintos "juegos", cuyo verdadero y secreto objetivo era probar que la sangre azul de la familia con el abanico no siempre era superior.

Esa noche, volvió a su casa llorando de impotencia, y para preservar su sanidad mental, exigió a sus padres cambiarla de conservatorio nuevamente. Mikoto estaba satisfecha con la actual escuela de su hijo, era poco probable que lo cambiase. No es que se estuviera rindiendo, pero últimamente debía frenar los cada vez mas fuertes impulsos de menterle una flauta, por donde estaba segura que en un par de años, Sasuke se la metería a Naruto (secuelas de tener un maestro que lee porno frente a sus alumnos, explicó cuando sus padres preguntaron de donde había sacado lo de meter algo a alguien).

Sus peores pesadillas se encarnaron cuando, al segundo día de entrar a su nuevo conservatorio, Itachi apareció platicando con el maestro. ¡El muy... había decidido pasarse de Academia musical también!

Sasuke afirmó que la idea de dejar el viejo lugar había nacido de su propio hermano, quién proclamaba que ese lugar ya había visto suficiente de su brillo.

Sus buenas intenciones se fueron al caño y esa misma tarde apareció en la mansión de su amigo, exigiendole un torneo de habilidades.

Fue brutalmente aplastada.

Itachi debía admitir que la motita rosa era perseverante. A sus 19 años, perdió la cuenta de las veces que la chica aparecía de la nada a pedirle un duelo. La mitad de esas ocaciones eran cuándo el estaba con sus amigos. Estos incluso ya la tuteaban e invitaban a sus fiestas.

Era ciertamente divertido ver la cara que ponía cuándo sin esfuerzo alguno la derrotaba. Konan negaba suavemente y le decía que su "método" era bastante infantil.

-Solo secuéstrala y hazle cosas pervertidas -sugirió el buen Kisame un día en que, desde la distancia, observaban cómo Sakura corría hacia ellos. Incluso se veía una nube de humo a su paso.

Itachi lo ignoró y se puso de pie, practicando estiramientos para así estar preparado para el duelo del día.

-La verdad... no entiendo porque aceptas sus desafíos -masculló Kakuzu, contando unos billetes- es decir, puedes simplemente negarte y ahorrarte la molestia. Si no cortas ahora, su ansia por ganarte se va a volver realmente obsesiva.

La peli rosa llegó en ese momento a lanzarle su usual reto y el tema quedó allí.

Una tarde en que estaba con el grupo de Itachi, esperando que este llegara para retarle, le llegó la iluminación. La verdad, conocía tan bien a esos chicos que incluso se juntaba con ellos sin el Uchiha presente.

-En serio, Saku-chan -comentó Konan, sentada tras la oji jade, mientras trenzaba entretenida su hermoso cabello rosado- que te admiro. Hay que tener ovarios para seguir insistiendo en algo, a pesar de llevar 8 años sin lograrlo jamás. Yo me hubiera rendido después de retarlo por quinta vez sin conseguir ganar...

Ella la miró confundida sobre el hombro.

-¿De que habla, sempai? Si le gané una vez. Fue a la semana de conocernos, cuando tenía cinco, antes de que empezara a odiarle.

-¿Qué? Pero, pensé que la primera vez que se vieron tenías 7, y lo odiaste a los tres minutos.

Ella negó sonriente.

-Eso es lo que le he dicho a Sasuke-kun y Naruto. Conocí a Ita-baka cuándo tenía cinco. Él estaba solo en un parque y acababa de rasparse la rodilla. En ese momento yo ya sabía que iba a ser doctora, por lo qué rompí mi vestido, lo mojé en una fuente, limpié su herida y luego le puse una curita de dibujitos. ERa muy torpe en ese entonces, siempre llevaba una conmigo.

LA peli azul comenzó a entender. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Nagato, su novio. Los demás la veían sin comprender nada.

-Ya veo, eras una pequeña doctorcita... ¡Imagino que hasta le habrás besado la rodilla!

La niña asintió.

-¡Sí! Y cómo era mi primer paciente, me pasé una semana aprendiendo repostería para hacerle unas galletas, por ser tan buen niño y dejarme curarle. Mi mamá conocía a la suya y me llevó a su casa.

-¿Alguna vez lo has retado a un concurso de cocina?

-No.

-¡Pues ahí tienes tu oportunidad para ganarle!

Ella se lo pensó y al final, decidió que no era mala idea. En cuanto su rival llegó, lo arrastró sin contemplaciones a la mansió Uchiha.

Deidara la miró, confundido.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Ahora probablemente llene la casa de dulces, solo para demostrar que es mejor, hunn.

Sonrió de lado.

-Esa es la idea. Saben, creo que se por que Itachi ha aceptado todos estos años sus desafíos.

Sus amigos la miraron, expectantes.

-Él solo estaba esperando un concurso de cocina para volver a probar sus galletas. ¿No es cierto que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago?

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura estaba cómo dopada de felicidad. Itachi por fin había aceptado su derrota. Pero ella era ambiciosa y lo retó a un concurso de piano.

-No -se negó, por primera vez en su vida, a un duelo con la chica. Se sobó la panza y pensó que ya tenía lo que quería- La verdad, nunca me gustó tocar.

Estaba estupefacta.

-¡¿Si no te gusta, por que has ido a los mismos conservatorios que yo todos estos años?!

ÉL le acarició el pelo con cariño. Ámbos estaban recostados sobre la fina alfombra persa de la sala Uchiha. No se miraban mutuamente: la atención de los dos estaba en el techo de finísima madera importada.

-Porque, cuando nos ponían a hacer duetos, era el único momento en que hacíamos algo juntos sin pelear. Además, pones una cara muy linda cuando tocas, SAkura-chan... la misma que pusiste ese día mientras limpiabas mi rodilla. Una mezcla de concentración, entretenimiento, disfrute...

Ella negó, rodando sobre si misma para quedar de costado. Observó el perfil de Itachi.

-¿Solo por que te gustaba mi expreción pasaste 10 años soportando mis infantiles competencias? Venga, dame una razón más creíble...

-¿Que quieres escuchar?

-Tus verdaderos motivos.

Él también giró, de modo que ambos estaban frente a frente.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? -preguntó serenamente.

-Desde que comiste la primer galleta, hace ya diez años... Por eso te odiaba, supongo.

-¿Por haberme enamorado de tí?

Negó de nuevo.

-Por haberme enamorado, hacerme creer que era correspondida y luego ir y sonreir a tus fans. Supuse que si te vencía, dejarían de verte cómo un dios y se alejarían de tí.

Él se incorporó.

-¿Pasatse diez años tratando de ganarme solo por celos? Eres rara...

-...dijo el chico que esperó el mismo tiempo para comer unas galletas, que tranquilamente pudo haber pedido.

Rieron juntos y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me hiciste esperar 10 años, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo piensas compensármelo?

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece un último reto?

Perdido en su expresión pícara, tardó dos segundos en notar que sostenía entre sus frágiles dedos unas llaves.

Las llaves de su habitación. ¿Cómo las había conseguido?

Bah, daba lo mismo. Un reto más no iba a hacerle daño...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Wow O.O Dos ItaSaku en dos días... Mi musa está de racha XD_

_No se,estaba leyendo "Smart vs Genius" y se me ocurrió esto :) Quizás no tenga mucho sentido en algunas partes o tenga millones de errores ortográficos, pero quería subirlo a penas lo terminara... ¡Y lo hice todo en menos de dos horas! Ni yo me lo creo.._

_¿Qué les parece? Yo no estoy del todo conforme, quería escribir un ItaSAku pero no me acaba de gustar este.. mmm, quizás pronto me vean por aquí con otro._

_¡Besos y gracias por leer mis amores!_

_No olviden comentar ;)_


End file.
